1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the placing of dental implants intended for maintaining prosthesis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When a patient's dentition is greatly damaged, it may be envisaged to replace the missing teeth with dental prostheses. In a preferred placing method, the prostheses are anchored in the maxilla or in the mandible via one or several implants screwed in the involved jaw.
A difficulty is that, when a patient's dentition is greatly damaged, the osseous system of its jaws is also often in a poor condition. The locations where it is possible to place the implants are thus strongly limited and must be determined with great precision.
A conventional method of determining the implant position includes the following steps.